


Girls like her

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was already in that school for about two weeks before meeting the girl who was supposed to sit in front of her in the class. But she had heard of the girl before, in the school people reffered to her as the weird girl with the knife collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like her

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

Charlie was already in that school for about two weeks before meeting the girl who was supposed to sit in front of her in the class. But she had heard of the girl before, in the school people reffered to her as the weird girl with the knife collection.

Charlie had seen some films about prisons and reformatories and remembered the rules that had seen these things like avoiding eye contact, avoid touches, avoid conflict, basically wherever possible to avoid people who have a fondness for knives.

What they did not mention to her was blonde hair.

The girl wore bit boots, shabby jeans and a black shirt and pasted over a flannel shirt. But with a little bit of lipstick she would look like a cheerleader (and in fact was not even necessary because her lips appeared naturally have a lovely shade of pink, and her clothes reminded her a little of heroines of post-apocalyptic novels she had read a few times)

And when the morning sun passed through the window and struck the girl's hair in front of her, and shone, and it was very hard not to lstare, very hard.

And when you can not stop looking at someone, that someone will eventually notice that. This possibly happened in the middle of the second math class when she suddenly turned back and said "Hi"

What it did in general was not a very dramatic gesture but still made Charlie flinch a little uncomfortable in her chair before she could say a simple "Hello"

"You're new here, right? Or you were always here and I just noticed now?"

"You're right. As for the first option I mean, I'm new here"

"Okay, new girl, you have a name?"

"Charlie. My name. My name is Charlie"

"Okay Charlie, I'm Jo"

"I know"

"Okay" Jo said and smiled briefly before returning to look forward to.

And Charlie forced herself to remember that Jo she had a collection of knives. She was still trouble. But she had a sweet smile.

.

.

.

The first conversation was the worst fortunately, after socializing with Jo Harvelle became a little easier, form sentences with basic diction became simpler, at least the simplest that could be when you're talking to someone for whom you have a huge crush on. But she had crushes before and managed to cope very well with these, she had even kissed Lizzie Stevens at summer camp seventh grade. And she did felt bad about liking girls. She could even write Harry / Hermione PG fics but when it came to NC-17 it was always going to Ginny / Luna and did not feel one iota of guilt. She had sought to read articles about sexuality, Kinsey, Nancy Friday. Flirting was still somewhat strange, but she had no problems with her identity in any way.

That month Jo missed classes a couple of times a week, but in the days she appeared she greeted her, and when she saw her reading a story in a magazine about new video game releases she casually mentioned some she played games with the employee of her mother called Ash. And when the biology teacher talked about a group project, she turned back and asked if Charlie wants to do with her and asked her phone number for to set a date to make the project.

.

.

.

There was no call abou any biology project, but there was one at the end of week, two in the morning, all right Charlie was still awake online discussing the latest episode of X-Files and Xena, but it was still pretty weird receive a call that hour.

Stranger still was the content of the call, Jo's voice was muffled, tired, she said she was in the forest in the city limits and that if she could come get her on the edge of the road and hung up before Charlie could say anything.

Charlie on a rational level knew to leave two in the morning would be a problem, and that girl was trouble. But she needed help, and it seemed wrong not to go, WWBD know.

.

.

.

She had never run that far before, she had won a used car on your sixteenth birthday a few months ago and mostly used it to get to and from school or to go to the public library or shop comic books at the mall. In that part of the road the were no more houses for a few miles, only the road and wild vegetation around it, and a girl standing near the border with neighbour city.

While she árked Charlie noticed brown spots on Jo shirt, she supposes that could be just mud, but she had read that the blood after getting more than twenty minutes out of the body gained a staining like that.

Jo gets in the car and Charlie begins to drive back towards the city.

"Thanks for coming, you're doing me a big favor"

"Yeah ... hum ... so walk through the woods in the middle of the night is something you do often?"

"No, I was with some guys I met at my mother's bar"

"Okay"

"Do not look at me like that, it wasn't sexual"

"Okay" Charlie repeated without knowing she really believed.

"I'm serious, they're hunters," she said as if that clarify everything.

"Why did you leave with a lot of hunters?"

"Because I want to be a hunter also"

"You want to kill animals as a profession?"

"No, monsters, big and scary"

"You don't need be sarcastic, I'm just asking"

"I'm not being sarcastic"

"Whatever"

"There's so much you do not know"

"Why did you call me ?"

"Because I remembered that you had a car, and because I thought you would come. You like me, right?"

"Yes, of course. You're okay, more or less, sometimes"

"I did not mean in that sense and you know it. When you think I'm not paying much attention you look at me the same way some of the guys that go in the bar of my mother look at me when they drink a bit too much, just before start with the groping "

Charlie did not respond with words, but the shade of red that her cheeks was a clear answer enough.

"... And because I could not call my mother, she would be disappointed with me again" Jo says so low that Charlie barely hears.

After that she turned on radio.

.

.

.

The rest of the trip is quieter in terms of conversation with Jo just giving you the instructions of where she lived and making occasional comments on the songs played on the radio.

Charlie parked the street corner where the bar was because Jo still had a little hope that her mother didn't noticed her absence, and Charlie's car noise could wake her.

Jo kisses lightly after she gets of the car, Charlie is so taken aback by this she does not kiss her back and when the other girl walks away she says:

"Why did you do that ?"

"Because you came pick me up, and because I probably will not see you again"

"But what about school?"

"I told you, I want to be a hunter, I'm not going back to that place"

She kisses her again, and begins to walk to the bar, Charlie watches, hoping Jo would look back one last time like people do in the movies, but she didn't.

.

.

.

Jo stopped going to school after that day as she said she would.

Charlie for a while thought it was only for a few days, but a couple of months passed and nothing.

After a time for Charlie stop to wait for Jo to appear.

A new semester begins and the chair in front becomes occupied by Andrew who end up being one of best friends in high school because of the interest that both had for Doctor Who and RPG in general.

Slowly Charlie starts to forget how Jo looked like.

 

.

.

.

In her spare time she reads Lord of the third time rings, and a song of ice and fire. And she met Kara, and after Kara she met Theresa, then Bel, who despite the usual teen dramas were better girlfriends than the Harvelle girl would ever be.

Charlie graduates from high school and goes to college.

And she thinks about the girl with the collection of knives, once or twice.

 

 


End file.
